Kodoku na Hoshizora
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: For "14OFSHE'. Prompt: Black. / Menanggalkan mahkota. Melepaskan keluarga. Meninggalkan kerajaan. Apakah dirimu siap? / SasuHina. AU.


**:: Kodoku no Hoshizora ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer :** naruto © kishimoto masashi **}**

 **For [14OFSHE] event.  
PROMPT: _Black_**

 **.**

 **********************o0o**********************

 _Loving one another, I do not want to call it a miracle._  
 **—AKB48 (Team A), "Kodoku no Hoshizora"**

 **********************o0o**********************

 **.**

Iblis diciptakan dari api. Mereka membakar. Mereka menghancurkan. Mereka menggoda dan menebarkan kebencian. Namun menurut kisah-kisah yang tersimpan di perpustakaan istana, ada beberapa dari ras iblis yang berhasil menemukan jalan kemuliaan, dimaafkan Tuhan, dan diangkat menjadi dewa. Jika kisah-kisah itu benar adanya, Hinata ingin percaya bahwa makhluk yang tengah menggenggam hatinya di kegelapan juga bisa mendapatkan suaka dan perlindungan dari surga alih-alih menerima kekejaman hukum di neraka.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," Sasuke mendesah, menarik kekasihnya lebih dekat. "Apa ketenangan tidak memberimu kedamaian?"

 _Ironis_ , Hinata berpikir, _kita tidak sedang dalam keadaan damai_. Di luar tendanya, para prajurit garis depan sedang beristirahat setelah pertempuran panjang yang masih menemui jalan buntu. Sejumlah mata-mata telah dikirim ke kawasan musuh senja tadi, dan beban yang mereka tanggung begitu berat hingga Hinata ingin mengakhiri perang dengan menyerahkan diri sebagai simbol perdamaian—tumbal yang harus dikorbankan.

Sasuke tidak akan setuju, maka disimpannya pikiran itu sendiri. Hinata merasa bersalah akan tiap tetes darah yang tertumpah, tapi sebagai manusia, ia bahkan bisa jadi lebih egois dari iblis paling jahanam sekalipun.

"Tidurlah," bujuk Sasuke, mengeratkan dekapan tangannya.

Hinata mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia membukanya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa. Kau memelukku terlalu erat."

Tawa Sasuke terdengar, dan dekapan tangannya sama sekali tidak melonggar. Hinata bisa merasakan api di balik kulitnya—panas yang belakangan ini terasa begitu akrab. Api unggun mungkin sedang dinyalakan di luar, tapi Hinata yakin kehangatannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tubuh Sasuke, yang tetap bergelora bahkan meski ia mencoba memadamkannya.

Iblis diciptakan dari api, karena itu Sasuke hanya bisa ia lihat ketika suhu turun drastis, saat napasnya berubah menjadi uap beku, dan tanah tidak bisa menumbuhkan bunga. Musim dingin, di hari ulang tahun Hinata, adalah kali pertama mereka bisa bertemu muka setelah banyaknya percakapan panjang dalam kebutaan.

Namun musim dingin tak bertahan lama, dan ketika kuncup bunga pertama mekar di antara salju yang mencair, mata Hinata kembali buta akan Sasuke.

"Kita bisa pergi ke negeri di utara." Sasuke pernah menawarkan. "Kau akan mampu melihatku setiap saat di sana."

Tiga minggu yang lalu, Hinata sudah berniat untuk mengatakan 'ya'. Namun tiga minggu yang lalu, entah bagaimana keluarga mereka masing-masing berhasil membongkar hubungan yang mereka rahasiakan. Hinata menyayangkan takdir yang memberi mereka berdua darah bangsawan, karena baik ayahnya maupun ayah Sasuke tidak segan-segan untuk mengorbankan seluruh kerajaan demi mempertahankan harga diri dan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Perang yang tengah terjadi sekarang tidak memiliki tujuan dan para prajurit tak mengetahui latar belakang di baliknya. Perang itu lebih seperti ultimatum daripada tindakan yang mencoba menghukum. Kedua raja seolah berkata, _Tinggalkan kekasihmu jika kau masih mencintai rakyatmu_.

Sasuke, menjadi pangeran yang memang tidak bertanggungjawab, mengorbankan rakyatnya tanpa pikir panjang. Hinata, yang telah sedemikian dalam jatuh cinta, memberanikan diri untuk menelan rasa manis terlarang dari keegoisan. Mereka berdua membiarkan perang mengambil wujud raksasa dan memangsa ribuan nyawa, meski tahu akhir dan perdamaian sepenuhnya terkunci di tangan mereka.

"Aku akan kembali ke istana besok." Tiba-tiba Hinata berkata.

Di kegelapan, Sasuke memberinya kecupan di kening. "Aku akan berkunjung."

"Otou-sama akan tinggal di sini. Neji-niisama juga."

"Oh, lebih baik. Aku jadi bisa memperpanjang kunjunganku. Mungkin ada kamar kosong tepat di sebelah kamarmu?"

Hinata tertawa. Jari-jarinya menelusuri kegelapan, mencoba menemukan raut wajah Sasuke yang akan tetap kasat mata bahkan di terik siang. Waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama selalu terasa seperti pengkhianatan, permainan menipu dunia. Salah, tapi juga benar. Hinata ingin kisah mereka benar. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Sasuke, jika kau membawaku pergi, apa perang ini akan berakhir?"

Sesaat, Sasuke bimbang. Lalu ia menghela napas dan mencium Hinata lagi, kali ini di pipi. "Tidak. Ayahmu akan berusaha menghancurkan kerajaanku. Dan dendamnya akan membakar belasan generasi penerus."

"Jadi… tidak ada akhir?"

"Tidak ada akhir."

"Bahkan jika kita memutuskan untuk berpisah…?"

Bahu Sasuke menegang. "Hinata, aku—"

Tangan Hinata berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk digenggam. Ia menemukan lengan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak menginginkan itu. Apapun selain itu."

Apapun asal bukan perpisahan. Apapun asal mereka tetap bersama. Hinata bahkan rela mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan mencampakkan kerajaannya sendiri jika memang harus. Apapun asal tidak sendirian.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, kau tahu," katanya lagi, "setengah mati."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dulu, cinta tidak pernah semengikat itu baginya. Namun ia harus setuju dengan Hinata sekarang. Mulai saat ini. Mereka telah begitu dalam jatuh cinta hingga rasanya kematian adalah nama lain dari masa depan, asalkan mereka tetap bersama. Tidak peduli meskipun 'mati' bukanlah fenomena yang bisa Sasuke alami.

Hinata tahu, dan dia merasa iba padanya. Bagi Sasuke, tidak ada pelarian, tidak ada istirahat. Jiwanya akan terus mengakar pada Bumi hingga Tuhan menganugerahinya bentuk keabadian yang lain.

Iblis hanya bisa mati dengan menjadi dewa. Dewa akan mati jika dilupakan oleh zaman. Hinata berjanji ia takkan pernah lupa. Dengan begitu, Sasuke mungkin bisa lebih menghargai keabadian.

Dalam kegelapan, jari Hinata menemukan raut wajah yang dicarinya. Ia merentangkan jemarinya sejenak, kemudian perlahan mengalungkan lengan pada leher Sasuke. Wajah mereka kini berhadapan, begitu dekat, meski Hinata masih tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa merasakan napas panas Sasuke dan tekstur kulitnya yang begitu manusiawi. Sasuke menundukkan kepala, membiarkan napasnya membelai pipi Hinata, kemudian menanamkan sebentuk kecupan di bibir.

Dalam sekejap itulah, pada momen ketika tak ada celah di antara mereka, wujud Sasuke sempat terlihat, gemerlap seperti fatamorgana. Dan untuk sesaat itulah, Hinata benar-benar merasakan kerinduan pada musim dingin.

"Kita bisa lari," ia berbisik, melepaskan pagutan.

Degup jantung Sasuke tidak beraturan. Layaknya iblis, layaknya api. Tiap detaknya menyambar dan hilang, lalu kembali dalam jeda waktu yang terus bervariasi. Ketika ia terkejut, absennya detak kehidupan itu bertahan sedikit lebih lama dari yang mampu jantung Hinata lakukan.

"Kita bisa lari," ulang Hinata, "ke negeri utara yang pernah kau ceritakan. Lalu kau akan bisa memilikiku sepenuhnya. Di sana, kita bisa jadi lebih dari sekadar iblis dan manusia."

Berulangkali, Sasuke bimbang. Ia memang pernah memberi Hinata penawaran, tapi dalam hati tak pernah tega untuk merebut kampung halaman dari tangan sang kekasih, melenyapkan arti penting rumah dan keluarga. Kerajannya sendiri, Sasuke bisa tinggalkan. Iblis sesungguhnya tidak diciptakan untuk sebuah ikatan mendalam, bahkan dalam bentuk solidaritas atau loyalitas. Rakyatnya hanya berupa iblis-iblis lemah yang tidak cukup kuat untuk merebut mahkota dari tangannya. Ayahnya bukanlah ayah, hanya iblis pendahulu yang memilihnya sebagai penerus tahta. Namun bagi Hinata, dipaksa meninggalkan kerajaan adalah sebuah bentuk kekejaman.

Bukan berarti Sasuke berniat untuk mencegah sang kekasih untuk mengkhianati tanah airnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?" Ia tetap mencoba memastikan. "Lari tidak mengakhiri perang."

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau bilang bagaimanapun caranya, perang tidak akan berakhir selama aku masih bersamamu."

Sasuke menggumamkan affirmasi.

"Kalau begitu, mari lari ke tempat di mana kita tidak bisa melihat bagaimana perang akan meluluhlantahkan kedua kerajaan kita."

"Ke negeri utara? Meninggalkan semuanya?"

"Aku siap."

"Kita akan dihapus dari sejarah. Tidak diakui dalam silsilah. Hanya menjadi legenda turun-temurun belaka, itu pun jikalau mereka masih berbaik hati."

Hinata tertawa. "Itu bukan hal yang penting. Mengenang kita adalah sebuah pilihan. Mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan."

"Kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Sasuke, apa kau ingin aku berubah pikiran?"

Tidak, Sasuke tidak menginginkan itu. Jika lari adalah keputusan Hinata, ia akan dengan senang hati membawa kekasihnya pergi. Dia bisa melakukan itu—bertahan hidup hanya dengan Hinata. Mereka bisa jadi lebih dari sekadar iblis dan manusia. Mereka bisa jadi lebih dari sepasang kekasih yang hanya bertemu di kegelapan.

"Besok," Sasuke berpikir, "aku akan membawamu pergi. Aku akan menculikmu dalam perjalananmu kembali ke istana."

Senyum Hinata merekah. "Kau tidak perlu menunggu selama itu."

Sasuke berkeinginan untuk setuju, tapi dia punya pertimbangan sendiri. "Hinata," ujarnya, "kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang ini."

Menanggalkan mahkota. Melepaskan keluarga. Meninggalkan kerajaan.

Hinata siap.

"Selamat tinggal," bisiknya pada kegelapan. **[]**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alasan dipilihnya Kodoku no Hoshizora sebagai judul fanfiksi ini adalah unsur 'cinta terlarang' dalam lagunya. Mulanya saya sempat bingung harus memilih lagu yang mana dan awalnya asal memilih saja. Di luar perkiraan, ternyata liriknya juga cukup mewakili fanfiksi ini.**


End file.
